


I Got That Love Medicinal

by sundayrain26



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breaking the Bed, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Deadpool Thought Boxes, M/M, Oral Sex, Songfic, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sundayrain26
Summary: He'd been singing the same damn song all day. He really didn't need Wade humming it around his dick.Happy Pride Month! ;)





	I Got That Love Medicinal

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a songfic. I couldn't get this song out of my head and I wanted to write some Spideypool. So.
> 
> [Fix by Chris Lane](https://youtu.be/Sf6Ivae_88s)   
>  [Lyrics](https://www.google.com/amp/s/genius.com/amp/Chris-lane-fix-lyrics)
> 
> I have never written either of these characters so please bear with me. I also played with Deadpool's boxes so I apologize for being inconsistent with them and not doing them justice.
> 
> Unbeta'd.  
> 

“Wade, you can stop singing now.”

He pops off Peter's dick with a sloppy wet slurp. “No can do baby boy.”

Peter groans and thumps his head back against the pillows. But his hands find the back of Wade's bald head in encouragement to continue.

With a happy wiggle, the merc with a mouth has said mouth returning to its previous task.

He'd been singing the same damn song _all day_. He really didn't need Wade humming it around his dick. Although it did feel kind of nice. Okay fine. Peter moans and lets the man do as he pleases.

“Listen, baby baby baby baby boooy!”

“Wade!!”

He leans up on his elbows, singing dramatically into his dick like it's a microphone. “Let me make it feel better  
Please, please, please, please  
I'm what you need.”

“Why am I sleeping with you?” Peter's hands cover his face and he's moaning for an entirely different reason.

“Because you love meee.” His scar-pocked face nuzzles between his Petey's thighs, nose pressing up against his balls.

A warm, wet tongue twists up behind his balls, along his perineum to his already slicked up hole. Yeah, they've been here _a while_. He pushes Spidey's legs up, folding them to his chest. He's gonna make his baby boy feel good.

{Why exactly are we singing a country song, that seems wildly out of character.}

“Hmm, blame the author.”

[Clearly the author of this fanfic listens to country music.]

“Inspiration from all corners,” his voice is a mushed mumble, lips moving against Spidy’s ass.

[Yeah, it's letting us fuck Spidey, don't complain.]

{Mmm, dat Spidey ass is all ours.}

Wade hums out an agreement and blends seamlessly back into the song's tune.

Peter sighs, both from the physical sensation and exasperation at the man speaking to himself (sorry, _the boxes_ ) into his skin.

There's still a vibration emanating from the tongue fucking into his ass. He'll never admit it but it feels amazing. The sounds he's making may be giving that away. He must hum though the entire song twice before he's backing off, trailing lips along his cock.

“I got that love medicinal  
I'll make you feel invincible  
I'm more than recreational.”

No more elaborate singing into his hands (or Peter's dick), just a crooning as he pulls himself up to boop noses with Peter.

A sultry whisper against his face is punctuated with a filthy kiss. “I'm what you need.”

Peter winds his legs around Wade's waist. One hand squeezes tight to his shoulder while the other runs out of patience and grabs the man's dick, lining it up with his hole.

Wade pushes forward with a growl even as Peter's legs drag him into his body.

The air’s pushed out of Peter's lungs. _Finally._

“Ah _fuck_ baby boy. You've got _my_ fix.” He's grunting into his Petey-boy's neck, giving only the briefest of pauses before he starts fucking him in earnest.

[We've been at it for this long, you're just gonna blow it real quick like that?]

{Yeah let's blow our load in Spidey.}

“Shut up.”

Peter doesn't even bat an eye. He's used to it, his debatably insane boyfriend saying all kinds of ridiculous things. If he doesn't understand something, he usually just ignores it. At any rate, he hardly notices, busy as he is bracing himself on the headboard. When he gets like this, Wade fucks hard and fast. It's great. He just has to make an effort not to break the place when he does. You know how many bed frames they've had to replace? One of them had to be the responsible one.

God it's hard to be responsible with Wade's dick hitting all the right places. A particularly good stroke has him crying out, head thrown back. His hands spasm and lose their grip and his head nearly rams into the wall. He needs to hold on to _something_. His hands find Wade, clawing at his back and inadvertently using a bit of his wall-crawling ability to really cling on.

Wade just growls and redoubles his efforts. Peter's spider-sticky hands always drive him wild. “Ahhh, baby boyyy.”

At this point, Peter is basically hanging from Wade's body, rocking to and fro with the momentum of his thrusts. He swears something cracks beneath them. One of Wade's hands occasionally touches his back, his side, steadying but fleeting because he needs the leverage to keep up the pace. That and the bed tilts beneath them.

“My little Spidey.”

Peter's moaning out little uh-uh-uh noises with each plunge of Wade's cock into his ass. Wade's tempo continues to peak, erratic and vigorous. He's suddenly shuddering into his pretty Petey.

{Blowing our load.}

[Yessssss.]

 _How are you idiots still talking._ “Guh.”

Peter whines and clenches desperately at the pulsing flesh, seeking that little extra sensation to get off. It's like chasing an evasive little white-tailed rabbit. His hands finally come unstuck to beat on his boyfriend's back. “Damnit Wade, more.”

He's panting, trying to pull himself back together. “I gotcha baby boy.” Wade is still half hard and he makes use of it with shallow little thrusts. All the willpower in the world can't keep him hard enough to fuck his boy properly and he slips out. “You want more inside you Petey?” He mouths at his neck, sucking purple marks into the skin.

“Hnn, yeah. Fuck.”

Kisses and licks, trailing single-mindedly down Peter's long torso to his dick. He slicks two fingers and strokes them into his red hole. He twists them around, zeroing in on his boy’s sensitive spot. Wade gives little kitten licks to Peter's twitching erection.

A wordless keen blends straight into a pleading, “Waaade.”

He hums softly and swallows him down. That damn tune again. Peter can't even begin to care, not with that warm wet mouth around him, fingers milking him, Wade's spunk leaking from him.

With the frenzied noises escaping his little spider, he can't tease. He's fellating at an aggressive pace, pulling every trick he knows.

Peter doesn't stand a chance.

It's all over in a matter of minutes, half his spunk down Wade's throat, the rest on his face. His chest is heaving with the exertion. When he tilts his face down to see his boyfriend, Wade's smugly lapping the come off of his lips.

“Get up here.” He tugs Wade up until he can kiss him, cleaning up the last of the mess on his face. Nevermind the slick mess between his thighs. It's going to be disgusting later but all he wants is to snuggle. “Think we broke another bed.”

Wade crows proudly, “Yeah we did!” He grabs some discarded article of clothing to wipe away the worst of the fluids. It's a sweet move but Peter will gripe about the stiff fabric later. Oh well. He tucks himself to the side and curls around his scrawny spider boy. He starts humming again, “Never let you go,” and plants a smooch on his shoulder.

Peter half-heartedly smacks him on the back but winds his arms around him, pulling him close.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had to change the part with Wade singing into an imaginary microphone.. I missed the excellent opportunity the first time around to have him using Peter's dick as the microphone. 


End file.
